


Whats Yours Is Mine

by sandstormhero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Commissioned by Anonymous - We have all heard the story of the mistaken Boy Who Lived having a life showered in love and attention while his twin is left to watch from his shadow. This scenario is twisted when Damian Potter's perverted obsession with his forgotten sister, Harriet, demands satisfaction. And against a boy who's always gotten what wants, how is she supposed to say no?





	

**A/N: The Commissioner of this story has asked to remain anonymous.**

**Girl(s): Harriet Potter (Genderbent Harry)**

**Tag(s): Incest, reluctant sex, rape.**

**words: 4473**

* * *

 

**Whats Yours Is Mine**

Damian Potter owned his twin.

This was a fact of life as clear as the sun would rise and the sky would shine in its brilliant blue color. Because he was the boy who lived. The savior, the hero. And anything that he wanted, he got.

It started from a young age, younger than most would expect a child to be able to recognize the every growing greed that consumed humanity. But before he could so much as crawl, placed in the same crib, whatever toys and blankets placed between the two children would irrevocably be found stuffed on his end.

A few years later and his frequency in stealing his sister’s things would continue. Dolls, blocks, even her food would find itself in his mouth if left unattended. Harriet would watch all of this confused and upset, unable to utter so much as a word in her defense. If she started crying, her brother would be only seconds behind her. And even at this age she had learned that between them both, Lily would always see to Damien’s needs first. Scooping him up to coo and coddle until his face returned to its chubby bliss. And by then Harriet’s tears had all but dried, still just as upset and hungry as when the entire ordeal started.

More time passes and by then Damien becomes aware of his status in the wizarding world. People come in droves to thank him for his part in the dark lord’s demise. They come to praise him for his power despite being so young. And for each person, for each kind word his smile and ego grows that much more. And then of course the gifts.

Broomsticks, candies, everything a little boy could ever want. If he showed so much as a smallest interest in anything, one way or another he found it becoming his. With this reality, it was only natural that he would grow accustomed to this belief. That if he wanted something, it was his to take. And no one thought to tell him differently.

While Damian grew with this life, Harriet found herself living in a very different world. One without anything or anyone to call her own.

In her brother’s shadow, she could only watch all of the love and attention being showered upon his gloriously happy self. Young and ignorant, she eventually would come to the same conclusion. That in some way he deserved everything that was given to him. And that it could only mean she deserved everything that was taken from her. Her parent’s attentions. Her things. Even her dignity when that time would come.

By the time they were to be sent to Hogwarts, the people they would one day become was already set in motion. Damian, the boy who lived, the hero, the loved.  And Harriet, the forgotten.

Not all that surprising, their treatment in school wasn’t very different. While people flocked to get to know the shining example of light, Harriet’s meek and quite shyness was all too easy to overlook. Even when she began to show a shocking proficiency for all forms of magic. And even when she began to blossom into a beautiful young women.

Tucked away under robes and a thick pair of glasses it was easy to miss. But Harriet was beautiful. In the cusp of puberty, awkward and gangly limbs matured into lithe arms and legs. Her figure, which had always been scrawny from her brother’s need to eat off of her plate, swelled and shrank in places to give her the gentle curves of young woman.

Nothing that would draw too much attention. But anybody lucky enough to get a look under her clothes would see her medium sized breasts and rear stand on her body with mouthwatering firmness. Limber muscles shaped her body into a beautiful shape that any witch would be jealous of. Unfortunately, while her peers and teachers failed to notice these changes, one greedy, entitled young man did not.

If there was anyone who payed attention to Harriet, it was her brother. If only because of the fun he found in making her life even worse than it already was. Be that through a less than playful shove here, or a particularly smarting pinch there. But it wasn’t until he gave her a particularly cruel push that sent her sprawling in the halls that he noticed her sudden maturity. This being when her skirt flipped over her panty clad bottom pointed directly in his direction.

Most people laughed. Some of the boys stared. But Damien was the most effected by far. Dressed in simply white panties, the shape of her cheeks and sex pressed against thin material making it impossible not to see the proof of her femininity. That day, he watched her scramble to her feet and collect her things before running off. But not without a profound change in how he found himself looking at the mess that was his sister. Now a woman.

After that his little pranks seemed change in tone. Less cruel, but so much worse, what had been painful and embarrassing became small, almost innocent interactions that left her heart turning to ice.

He watched her in the halls in a way no brother should stare. His hands always seemed to brush against whenever they past in the halls, brief but always along the curves of her growing hips. And possibly the worst of all were his brotherly hugs he suddenly decided to give her which were really anything but. However, with time the new and extreme feelings Damian felt for his sister was only able to grow.

It was strange for him. It wasn’t like he didn’t have his pick of the younger years still blind in their hero worship. But part of him wanted his sister. In the same way that he wanted her food when he plenty of his own. Or in the way he demanded what few toys she’d owned despite a veritable treasure room of his own. What Harriet had, he wanted. And now that included her body.

Harriet didn’t miss his new intentions. The opposite in fact. She was painfully aware of his attention every time she was forced to feel his hand draw along her skirt. At first she’d just thought he was acting weird, and then nice in that he’d stopped trying to hurt her. It wasn’t until she caught on that the truth of his kindness came to light and by then she was horrified.

Yes, horrified. It was the only emotion that could adequately describe the range of emotions that reared up the moment she understood his heavy stare. It seemed impossible. He was her brother after all. But more and more, it was impossible to ignore that what he was doing was sexual. And she was helpless but to accept this new aspect of her reality.

For all the good it did her, of course. Knowing what was happening only proved to make those few moments throughout her day that much worse. If only for fact that she couldn’t do a thing about it.

Push him away? He would just come back. Tell somebody? Who would believe her over their world’s hero? Ask him to stop? She saw the way he was looking at her. And nothing short of miracle was going to dissuade him any time soon. So she was left to bear with it. And hope that, given enough time, his interest would drift elseward. As if her life could ever be that easy.

His actions only grew more bold, his hugs longer, his brushes more forceful. The more she allowed, the more he found himself wanting. Until, finally, he found himself slipping into the female dorms under his cloak just to watch her undress. His breath panted under the magical garb seeing his first real glimpse of her toned body and pert breasts. And it was at this time he knew he had to have her.

It happened over Christmas, when he’d reached the end of his patience. Away from school and friends, the annual Potter Christmas get together was in full swing. Which meant no one had even bothered to notice her lack of presence, as they’d failed to do every year. Locked away in her bedroom upstairs, when Damien walked in she could see something different in his eyes. And nothing that spelled anything good.

He didn’t say anything, walking over to her bed and moving to place his lips over hers. Sitting upright and reading a book, she was in no position push him away. And probably wouldn’t have even if she had been. Scared out of her mind, she just seemed to freeze as his fat, stubby fingers made his way to her face pulling him harder against her. Opening her mouth to yelp, he stole this opportunity to shove his tongue deep into her mouth, muffling any noises she might have tried to make.

She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. At least not fast enough to keep up with everything her brother was doing to her. Before no time she was being laid on her back with his stifling weight pressing on top of her. And all the while Damian continued to do… things. Touching her and exploring everything he’d been so desperate to get his hands on.

She lost her shirt moments later. Followed by her bra. Naked from her chest up, it was the first time any boy had seen her developing breasts and she was desperate to shield herself. Keeping her arms out of the way, he hands were firm against her squirming allowing him to gaze and enjoy every inch of her budding, pert flesh.

His hand grabbed at her skin, molding and molesting her breasts like it was the only thing he could do. Panting, his chubby cheeks were bright pink and he stared down her with a kind of frenzy that showed the truth of his intentions. But this was made even more apparent by the distanced sound of a zipper being pulled filling the room.

The worst of part of it all for Harriet, even more than stifling weight and the threat hanging over head was her own physical reaction to it all. Everything he did was so harsh and unyielding. But this didn’t stop pleasure from leaking through. First from her breast, the way he pinched at her tips was sharp and painful. But letting go there remained a heat that seemed to spread throughout the orb and pool in her belly. The same thing happened when his hands finally worked their way up her skirt.

He jammed his fingers against her center, fumbling against her soft folds in a way that sent sharp stinging pain up her spine. Dry and unaroused, eventually the forced stimulation drew the first few spots of lubricant from her opening encouraging him despite the terrified paralysis keeping her from grabbing his hand. The added liquid only made his attempts easier. And soon enough her abused flesh swelled with arousal.

It made it worse. So much worse. Feeling a light sweat break over her skin, her breath seemed to fall short as his hand and mouth carried over her skin. Against her thigh, she could feel his erection plain as day pressing against her hip. A hint of what was to come. And soon, shifting on top of her, the young woman could feel her legs being spread as her brother made his home between them.

It started as a pressure. Too afraid to open her eyes she just sat there, waiting and feeling a distinct pressure start to build against her opening. Wet, despite her best intentions, the overall sensation of Damien trying to enter her was actually nice. Which made it all the worse. Finally, pressing his hips forward, his fat head managed to push past her light pink lips and into her body, tearing its way through her innocents.

Pain flared to life feeling her virginity get stolen. Her eyes snapped open in that moment, allowing her to watch her brother’s fat face clench in pleasure. She stayed like this, eyes boggled and wide as he made his way every deeper into her core.

This wasn’t his first time. But the passion and weight of the moment made it feel like it in the way he humped and heaved, gasping from the exertion. Still in pain, the sharp needle like sensation of her torn hymen eventually went away. Leaving her to lay there and stare at the ceiling while Damien had his way. The pleasure was still there, but not as much as when he’d been using his fingers. And she savored her composure, waiting for it all to end.

And it did, much faster than Damien would have like. Almost too soon he could feel the familiar pressure of an orgasm build in his groin. And he groaned the moment he felt it reach its peak. With enough mind to know better than to spill his seed inside of his sister, he managed to pull his prick out at the last moment, his hand working furiously as the largest load he’d ever blown across her stomach and breasts. He stayed like that, cock in hand and panting for what felt like a life time. When the sister he’d just defied stared at the milky fluid coating her body.

Afterwards he left without a word. Just like that. Hiking up his pants he stumbled out the room like a thief in the night. Left alone, Harriet just laid there. Naked, aroused and more ashamed than she could ever make sense of.

Eventually, the smell of her brother’s semen became too much and she managed to sneak her away across the hall and into the shower. An hour later and as clean as she could make herself without burning off her skin, she did her best to rush back into her room in only a towel. Passing the stairs she only just caught a glimpse of her brother back at the party and laughing along with a group of his friend.

In some ways, it was almost too easy to forget about the entire thing. Back in her room, she picked up her book and went right back to what she had been doing before the ‘event’. When it got later, she went to sleep. And waking up, a distinct soreness between her legs was the only proof anything had happened at all. The only time she couldn’t escape reality of what had happened was whenever she found herself facing her brother.

He was so causal. Smiling and laughing with their parents even with her sitting right there at breakfast. Every now and then he would just look at her and she could see him remembering the other night. Remembering how she must have looked under him. And she froze all over again. But it was always over just as soon as it started. Leaving Harriet to hope to move on and really forget. Too bad Damian would never let her.

Of course, having had her once, he would want her again. Always when their parents were out of the house and always when he knew he could have her to himself. Despite her wishes, the remained of their Christmas vacations was filled with hours of sex. And always with the image of her brother’s face gasping on top of her.

She could have fought him. She could have told somebody. After all, this was so much worse than the ‘innocent’ touches and looks of days past. But she didn’t. Because deep down, she was still that same little girl that watched her brother get everything he wanted. And after a life time of this, it was hard not to just accept it happening again. Even when that thing was her.

Of course Christmas couldn’t last forever. And back at school, she actually expected him to go back to the tame fondling from before. Oh how wrong she was.

Damien went further than ever, dragging her to all the little alcoves the school had to offer. The room of requirement seemed to be his personal favorite. With a bed large enough for five women and complete privacy. Her world has transformed into a world of forced orgasms and the putrid smell of semen seeping into every inch of her skin. It was enough that she was self-conscious just walking through the halls, sure that somebody could smell it coming off of her. It just became another part of her life.

Despite her brother’s attention, Harriot continued to excel in her classes. But more importantly, she continued to excel even more than her twin.

Damien, who always had a bit of trouble with everything but charms, struggled to so much a reach the class average while his sister was at the top of her classes. He more than made up for it during their ‘sessions’, doing his best to remind her of her place and to punish her each time she tried to be a “know it all.” At least, he did. Until he realized he might be able to use her instead.

Inside the room of requirement, the two were laid out on the oversized bed, warm and fuzzy furs soft against their naked bodies and spayed limbs. On his back, Damien’s round stomach stood out enough that he had to crane his neck to look over it to see the brown head of hair bobbing in his lap.

Harriot’s mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him deeper each time her nose was pressed into his nest of pubs. Eyes closed, she worked her tongue around him, feeling the veins and tasting the sour musk of sweat still clinging to his skin. She worked fast, fondling the sack between his legs gently even as the two lumps inside primed to release their bitter spew. But she did her best to ignore the inevitable mouthful, knowing that the better she was the faster it would be over.

She got her wish. Descending to press his swollen head at the back of her tongue the steady throbbing that been echoing through her lips tenses as the rest of him swelled. Not a second later did a warm, wet sensation fire against the back of her throat only to fill the rest of the available space. Swallowing it down as she’d been told, it was impossible to escape salty, bleach like flavor that she was growing a bit too used to.

She had no one to compare it to, but part of her was sure it was abnormal for a boy to produce that much every time. Filling her mouth and then some, she had to choke it back less it spill onto his thighs and balls and she be forced to lick him clean, again. Thankfully, the heavy spurts came to an end before she was overwhelmed. And she allowed the last of the gunk to fall down her throat as she pulled off his still hard cock.

She took a moment to breathe, the after taste almost as bad as the actual substance. Looking away, she did her best to hide her face even though she could feel her brother’s eyes on her, watching her. Despite her shame, when he reached for her hand she gave it to him, allowing him to lead her onto her back while he made his home on top of her.

This part was usually worse, and better.

Stuffed under Damien’s already sweaty body, she could feel his hand and mouth start to roam. Focusing particularly on the light pink color of her nipples. She could fee his lips latch onto one while the other pinched and pulled at its twin. The loud suction seemed to echo throughout the room. Pleasure, no matter how reluctant, came to life forcing her breath to hitch in her throat. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything else. Some days she was lucky, and she could actually block out the added stimulation. But today wasn’t that day.

A moan broke, feeling his fingers start to fumble between his legs. He was still clumsy, but they’d spent enough time in this room for him to have learned at least an inkling of what her body enjoyed. Knowledge he used almost exclusively to humiliate her. Sucking greedily on her nipple, his tongue slobbered over it’s now pointed tip, all the while sawing his finger in and out of her opening.

Her voice sounded even she tried to keep her lips pinched together. She didn’t want to enjoy this. Not ever. But she couldn’t deny the tight coiling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to close her legs, to stop the sensations being forced into her body. But she didn’t, instead keeping them splayed open and even rocking her hips against his fingers as her peak stared to grow. He wouldn’t stop. Not until she came and her juices stained the fur they laid upon.

She came with a gasp. Eyes clenched tight, she felt her internal muscles clamp down on her brother’s finger as the rest of her flushed with renewed heat. Pleasure seemed to zoom up and down her body leaving her head feeling dizzy and her toes tingling. When the rush finally passed, she felt her body go lax as shame and the aftershocks of pleasure washed over her.

“You like that?” her brother’s lips pulled of her breast, now saturated in his saliva. Bringing his other hand to her chest he played with both of them while he spoke, mushing and mashing them in all directions. Her response was to just lay there and let it happen staring off at the stone wall.

“Course you do. I can feel it. God you’re wet.” Still buried inside of her, he pushed his finger in and out of her heated box letting the sound of her wetness sound in the otherwise silent room.

“You’re getting pretty good at it, you know. Sucking my dick. You were pretty shit at first but god damn you learn fast. Guess that big brain of yours is good for something other than showing me up, huh?” He laughed, not at all deterred by her lack of response. “But that’s okay. Because you’ll make it up to me for showing off in class today, won’t you? Of course you will. Because you know what you did wrong. So how about you get that butt up nice and high, huh?”

Still silent, Harriet waited a second before forcing her body into action. Soon enough she managed to get herself onto all fours, the wide, firm tone of her ass pointed in her brother’s direction just like that day so long ago that started this whole thing.

Round and sharply, her cheeks opened in this awkward position to expose the wrinkled button of her back hole. Below this, the lips of her cunt, swollen and spilling from her puffy outer labia marked where Damien was about to shove his thick member.

He prepare himself at her opened, his fingers sinking into her pert cheeks. Leaning forward, the blunt tip of his organ did as nature intended, pressing through her soft lips and into her opening. Feeling herself start to be filled, her back muscles flexed all the way until stomach rested against her curvaceous backside.

Feeling her brother’s penis inside of her was a sensation she would never get used to. Her fingers clawed into the soft furs of the bed, gripping and tearing as her nails bit into the fabric. Feeling him start to move, she did her best to accommodate widening her thighs and raising her lower half higher into the air. And as a result, her already exposed position became even more so, the hanging softness of her breasts shaking with each blunt thrust of his hips.

“God you’re tight.” Her groaned, palming her ass and squeezing it as he felt her insides wrap around him. Having already come once, her depths were cooking him with her warm as her juices dribbled down his balls. The compliment wasn’t as heartwarming as he might have though and Harriet did her best to block him out.

“So tight,” he went on. “Tight for me. Only me.” he picked up speed, grunting each time he burred himself into her snatch. “Because you belong to me. Nobody else.”

“You think you’re so smart. Just because you’re a teacher’s pet. Just because you cheat. Well, if you got such a big brain than that just means it’s mine too. Just like the rest of you. All mine.”

Moving, his hips were now shockingly fast for a boy of his size. From her hips he moved over her body until he reach to grasp her dangling breasts. Pinching down on her tips, her inner muscles responded to the stimulation winding that much tighter around his shaft.

“You think I haven’t noticed? You think I haven’t seen you hanging around them? As if you could ever have friends. As if you could do anything I didn’t permit.” Grunting, the brunt of his strokes had shortened to grind himself against the back of her channel. Her face flinched hanging between her braced arms.

“Well, if they’re so great than maybe they should be my friend to, huh? What do think about that? Cuz you’re gonna help me. One by one. Greengrass, Granger, hell I’ll even throw a bone towards Loony so long as you have to watch. I’m sure you’ll have no problem making a potion to make it happen.”

He was close. Harriet could feel it in the way he jerked and sank his finger’s inter her tender flesh.

Listening to him talk, a kind of fear she’d yet to feel since that first night sprang to mind and kept her from uttering a sound. Instead she just stood there feeling her brother pound at her backside and staring wide eyed at nothing at all.

Even when he came, pulling his glittering cock from her over stuffed mound and pumping his load all of her backside, she just let it happen. Falling back onto the bed only after Damian’s limp form fell gasping onto the overly soft mattress.

Stone faced, she laid on her side feeling oddly numb even when Damian’s soft belly came to rest against her back. His hand moved to wrap around her torso and cup comfortably around her breast. His still breathless voiced murmured, “you don’t have a problem with that, do you?” and when she answered, Harriet’s voice was soft, broken and oh so void of any kind of emotion.

“Of course not. I’ll do whatever you say…”

Because in the end, Damien always gets what he wants.

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. if you're interested in your own commission feel free to message me however you like.**

 

 

     


End file.
